demons
by rauraR5fangirl
Summary: it has been 4 months since it happened... austin made the decision to end his career, so he took the stage for the last time, and he sang one song dedicated to her... the song triggers a chain of memories that lead up one particular memory... the hardest one to remember... but once the song finishes...something is reviled that basically changes everything AUSLLY ONE-SHOT


**Before you read this I suggest you listen to "demons by imagine dragons…**

**Or you can just listen to it while reading it…**

**Anyways I know this isn't the best fanfiction ever but I've had this idea for a very long time and I wanted to see how it will turn out…**

**And I think I like the way it turned out…**

**Anyways**

**Enjoy…**

The lights on the stage flickered off, the chattering audience fell silent, a fait sound of footsteps could be heard…

After a while the sound stopped

a figure stood at the centre of the stage, in front of the mic.

Still silence

A blue light turned on and focused on the figure and the figure only. The rest of the stage was pitch black.

The crowd cheered "austin, austin austin"

Austin raised a hand in the air and softly waved, his face emotionless

The piano started followed by a rhythm guitar…creating a soft melody.

He got closer to the mic and started singing

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

He stood still in his place, focusing on the song.

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale _

Austin sang softly, looking nowhere in particular…his mind was flooding with too many emotions for him to concentrate

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide _

The memories of a few months ago came flooding back to him, he tried to control his voice from breaking…

He just kept singing…

The strong emotions clear from his hurt voice

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come _

The lights on the stage turned on all at once, they shone so bright the audience cheered

Austin raised his voice, it was now more powerful

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

The lights faded again, leaving austin standing there like last time, just him…

He closed his eyes…the emotions taking over him, he couldn't help it but he connected so many memories to this song, and now they were coming back to him like a flood

_~flashback~_

_he was sitting on a bench by the beach, the sunset adding a light orange effect to the sky and the water beneath._

_He inhaled deeply, attempting at relaxing his exhausted body, but he couldn't. _

_All he felt at that moment was a burning flame in his heart space._

_He tried getting his mind off of it._

_But he couldn't_

_No matter how hard he tried_

_The thought of it made him sick and broke his heart at the same time_

_Why did he had to see that?_

_He was going to have to tell her at some point._

_But that would break her heart even more_

_And he didn't want to see her heart broken and sad. _

_"austin?" he heard a soft voice say_

_He turned around to see his brunette best friend that he was thinking about, standing behind him wearing a turquoise maxi dress with a golden belt around her waist. _

_He smiled at her until his eyes met with her sad ones, then he started panicking, what if she saw it too? _

_"hey" he softly said trying to hide the panic in his voice _

_"hey" she replied, approaching him "can I sit?"_

_"yeah sure" he said, patting the space next to him, as she got closer he noticed her mascara had came off, her cheeks were clean, but seeing around her eye, it was clear that she had been crying, there were black smudges._

_He looked at her until she sat down, she refused to make eye contact, instead she kept her eyes on the waves crashing in front of them_

_He stayed silent, waiting for her to say something._

_As if she read his mind, she slowly looked up and locked eyes with him_

_"how are you?" she asked,_

_He froze, he was really not expecting her to say that considering how serious and sad she looked_

_"im great…" he smiled, trying not to show his confusion_

_She was silent again_

_"are you okay ally?" he asked, concerned and curious, but immediately he regretted asking when he saw her eyes well up with tears._

_Her face scrunched up "you saw it too didn't you?" she said in a shaky voice_

_His face fell, he knew exactly what she was talking about._

_"ally i-" he tried "im so sorry"_

_Ally broke into tears, burying her face in her hands, austin scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, pulling her shaking body closer to his._

_"im sorry you had to see that alls" he breathed out _

_"I cant believe this…" she sighed through sobs "I really didn't think that-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence as she started sobbing again _

_"ally that guy doesn't know what he's doing he doesn't appreciate how amazing you are" he said sincerely, stroking her hair_

_She looked up "I trusted him, I trusted him with my heart and he threw it away as if it was nothing…he told me he loved me, that filthy asshole told me he loved me-" _

_Austin didn't know what to say, instead he just looked back at her._

_"he lied to me, I even told him I loved him, I freaking told him I loved him"_

_Austin's eyes filled with tears with those words, he felt his heart break to millions of pieces._

_"love" the word rang in his mind, over and over again, hearing her say that she loved someone else killed him inside._

_" he just goes and hooks up with random girls behind my back as if I don't exist,"_

_Austin closed his eyes "ally" he sighed "please don't do this to yourself, he's not worth your tears" he said, pulling her to his chest, feeling her tears staining his shirt "_

_"I know he's not worth it, but I cant help it but to feel betrayed" she sobbed onto his chest_

_"he's an ass" he said simply_

_She giggled through sobs._

_"YASSSSS! I made you laugh!" he laughed, pumping his fists in the air_

_She looked at him and laughed "you are seriously the best person to come to at times like this" _

_"you can come to me remember?" he smiled_

_She froze, she was just looking at him, as if realization hit her, her eyes softened and she smiled at him._

_"I didn't even mean it when I told him when I loved him" ally softly said_

_He looked at her, relieved, but confused...why would she tell him that?_

_"that's good, cause if you were really in love with him….it would be very hard to get over him…" he chuckled_

_"he doesn't mean anything to me anymore he is like a piece of shit to me now." she said firmly "the minute I see him I'll end everything with him once and for all" _

_"good" he smiled and gently kissed the top of her head "that's the ally I know" he chuckled _

_she smiled._

_"you actually saw everything?" he asked_

_"yeah…" she answered weakly, but her tears had dried off, she wasn't crying anymore "but I only saw them kissing from a distance, I just ran away when they turned to walk" she sighed "I should've just kicked him in the balls right there" _

_Austin laughed "you do know how painful that is right?"_

_"yes, yes I know…" Ally laughed_

_Austin smiled at her, he felt like flying in happiness now that he knew she was laughing again and not crying over an ass like her (now ex) boyfriend _

_She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him in for a hug, he was surprised at first but then buried his face in the crook of her neck._

_"you're the best austin " she whispered_

_He smiled_

_"I can always count on you" she whispered and pulled away._

_ ~reality_

Austin felt his throat getting thicker

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes

But he was determined to finish this one last song.

He stood straight and sang the next verses softly

_When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

~flashback

_austin speed-walked towards the park, ally texted him a few minutes ago, telling him to meet her there._

_Today was the day ally was going to break up with her boyfriend…he suggested that he should go with her so if something happened he would be there to help her out, and by help her out he meant to-beat-the-shit-out-of-the-dumbass-that-tried-to-touch-ally-in-a-wrong-way._

_He walked on the brick paths, he kept walking until he saw her familiar figure._

_"ally!?" he called out_

_She turned around, a smile spread across her face_

_"hey austin!" she said excitedly_

_'damn it' he thought, they probably got back together…she was happy…which means nothing 'unpleasant' like a breakup had happened…_

_"hey" he said, faking a smile_

_"heyyy!" she smiled "guess what?"_

_"what?" austin said, pretending to sound excited, but he really wasn't excited to find out that the girl he loved got back together with an ass who broke her heart a day ago._

_"gavin is officially out of my life for good!" she exclaimed _

_Austin let out a breathy 'yessssss' and held her shoulders "good for you ally! Im so proud of you for dealing with this on your own!" _

_"thanks" she smiled "he really didn't take it very well though" _

_"what did he do?" austin's smile fell and was replaced with a cold look, as if he was ready to kill someone right that moment_

_"he kept denying it that he cheated…." She said_

_"and?" austin waited for her to say something so that he'll have an excuse to go up to gavin and beat the living shit out of him_

_"trish had proof, I swear that girl is like the FBI" ally laughed_

_"proof?" he asked, confused _

_"yeah…apparently she was working at the restaurant they were at…and she took some pictures….and videos….she came to me and told me about it…she thought I didn't know" she laughed "well thanks to her I busted his sorry ass" _

_"wow" he let out a breathy chuckle_

_"yep! That's how best friends roll!" she laughed_

_"okay then what happened?" he asked_

_"he was like…im sorry and all that bull crap…but I just kept telling him I didn't want to see him anymore…so at one point he grabbed my wrist and-"_

_"wait a minute…" he waved his hands in front of him "he grabbed your wrist? That son of a-"_

_"austin austin! Calm down and just listen!" she urged_

_"that ass face is not allowed to touch you in that- " he clenched his fists_

_"just listen okay!" she laughed "the minute he grabbed my wrist my instant reaction was a kick…"_

_Austin started laughing "you didn't…"_

_"oh yes I did…" ally laughed "I kicked him good! And with the help of these babies it was pretty strong!" she pointed to her pumps _

_"oooooohhhh" austin said, covering his mouth "ouch!"_

_"yep…the poor guy limped away instead of walking" she laughed_

_"I am so proud of you ally!" he said between laughs_

_"you ruined me austin! Before I met you I was the innocent little girl who was scared of everything now look at me! Standing up for myself and cussing like there's no tomorrow!" she laughed_

_"well I have to say….your style did change too…it went from nerdy school girl-" he said, but she cut him off_

_"don't call me nerdy!" she whined_

_"let me finish" he laughed "you went from a nerdy school girl to something sexier" he half-smirked_

_She blushed furiously_

_"yep! And you still turn beet red when you receive compliments…looks like not that much changed about you…" he laughed_

_She just laughed with him, not knowing what to say _

_The laughter died down and the atmosphere fell silent_

_"wanna go get some frozen Ice-cream?" he said after a while _

_"frozen ice-cream? Aren't ice-creams already frozen?" she laughed_

_"no no! by frozen ice-cream I mean frozen-themed-ice-cream…" he chuckled "like with blue sprinkles and olaf cups and stuff"_

_"ooooooooooh! I like the idea!" she giggled_

_"then lets go…" he motioned forward to the other end of the park "the shop is by the lake"_

_They got their ice-creams and sat by the lake._

_"so he said he was with me?" austin laughed_

_"yeah!" ally chuckled "he said that he wanted to have some 'bro time' with you so that you guys can bond"_

_"oh my god he is such a looser!" he shook his head "didn't he know that you already knew where I was or?" _

_"looks like he didn't, and that's what got me suspicious" she said "so when I walked through the beach club I saw them…and as usual…I started crying and the first person that came to my mind was you…so I came to you for help and yeah…" she sighed_

_"I think we should stop talking about him now…" austin chuckled, noticing how her smile faded just a little_

_"yeah…" ally laughed "im getting a headache" she joked_

_Austin sighed, he was happy, he could finally breath again, he looked over to his side and saw the brunette beauty sitting next to him, looking at the sky and smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen…her eyes were sparkling and her skin was glowing, her legs stretched out in the grass…she looked absolutely flawless…_

_He sighed again and closed his eyes_

_Life doesn't get better than this really… and knowing they're happy…_

_It was really the happiest day._

_The weather was perfect, the sun shining, the birds chirping, the happy ducks splashing around the lake, and he was next to the person he loved…_

_He really didn't want this to end_

~reality

Austin was feeling very weak by now, his emotions were getting to him, his face scrunched up and he was on the verge of tears, his voice shook

He struggled to let his voice escape his throat

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
_he raised his voice, he sung the next line in a deep and powerful voice _  
_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

The lights flickered

~_flashback continues _

_Ally started laughing at the ducks in the lake…she was really enjoying everything today. She felt powerful and happy for standing up for herself like that with her cheating boyfriend_

_"ooooh! Look that one wont let the small one eat!" she laughed as she tossed more bread _

_He shook his head just looking at her _

_"what?" she asked_

_"nothing" he said_

_"why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a smile_

_Austin half smiled "because you're beautiful. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence"_

_"deep…" ally laughed "that was some john green material right there" _

_"what can I say…I have my moments" he shrugged, and then chuckled_

_"Ally?" he asked_

_"yeah?" she answered, locking eyes with him_

_"uh…" he really wanted to say something, but he decided not to…it was either going to make the day 10000 times better or it would destroy it completely, he decided not to take the chance in the first place. _

_"what?" she repeated_

_"nothing…" he sighed_

_"what was it?" she asked again like a little kid "tell me! Tell me tell me!"_

_"really it was nothing!" he held up his hands in mock surrender_

_"austin monica moon" she smirked as she got closer to him "you better tell me now!" _

_"goddamn it why did I ever tell you my middle name!?" he laughed hoping to change the subject_

_"it happened like this…I " ally said, latching herself at him pinning him to the ground "as I remember…I pinned you to the door" she said "I leaned in" she said,her face inches away from his_

_He was really liking her newfound confidence _

_"and I asked you if you had a secret that you have to tell me…" she said, her eyes staring deeply into his eyes "and now…austin monica moon…you wanted to say something?"_

_"I love you" he blurted out_

_She froze, it took a moment for her mind to process what just happened, how he ended up straddling his waist…and what he just said…wait what?_

_"i-I uh" ally struggled, she really was speechless she was so not expecting him to say that (sure she was 'hoping' that he'll say it at some point in his damn life but she really didn't think he would say it right then) _

_"oh my god ally im so sorry" he said, as he got up, she was still on top of him so when he sat up she was sitting on his lap. Her legs on both sides of his thighs._

_"I really didnt mean to…" austin said again _

_Ally felt her consciousness coming back to her as she fully processed what just happened "so are you saying you don't love me?" she asked, her confidence coming back to her _

_"what? no…okay…uhm…yes…no…wait what?" he gave up, he really didn't know what to say_

_She held both sides of his face and looked into his chocolate brown orbs "do. you. Love. Me. Or. Not?" she asked softly_

_"yes" he asked without hesitation "yes I freaking do and I had to keep avoiding the fact that I was helplessly in love with you, for the past few months of you dating that asshole" he admitted_

_"but as I recall you were the one who said we should see other people…remember genius?" she laughed_

_"yes I did, but I was never so wrong…actually…I just said that cause I knew we weren't gonna get together…so I sort of set you free even though it hurt like fucking hell" he chuckled_

_"you know you're a dumbass for ever letting me go right? Cause I ended up with a jerk like gavin…" ally laughed_

_"yes I was…" austin chuckled_

_"and you-" she started_

_Austin quickly leaned in, attempting to crash his lips onto hers like those cliché movies. But instead it was awkward…he ended up kissing the side of her mouth and not her lips_

_She laughed "you missed! Pop star" _

_"you know you are very hard to please!" he chuckled_

_"this is the right way to do it" ally smirked and grabbed both sides of his face again and guided his head towards hers and their lips met in a warm and sweet kiss_

reality

The lights on the stage turned back on. All at once like last time…

Austin's face shone with tears,

His eyes were now red and his cheeks were burning..

The song had eventually got to him

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_~flashback_

_"so this makes us an official couple?" ally asked walking through the doors to sonic boom holding on to austin's hand that was draping lazily on her shoulder _

_"I think so…" he said, pulling her in tighter "again…" he chuckled_

_"I want us to be the puke-worthy couple" she laughed "just to annoy people"_

_"oh trust me, this time you'll wake up with rose petals covering your bedroom floor if that's what you mean" _

_She laughed and played along "I like roses" _

_"then roses is what you'll get" he smiled_

_"you are so cheesy!" she laughed_

_Dez and trish came down the stairs but stopped once they saw the happy couple, that were standing in each other's arms their faces inches apart, they weren't kissing, nope, their foreheads were touching as they stared deeply into each others eyes whispering stuff and rubbing their noses together as they swayed dreamily from side to side_

_"dez are you making another movie that I need to know about?"" trish whispered_

_"nope" dez whispered back, quickly pulling out his camera_

_"then what the hell is going on here?" she asked again_

_" I have no idea" he said, while turning on his camera "but this is something the fangirls would put feels in the blender for" _

_Trish stepped forward and cleared her throat_

_The couple broke apart from each others eyes and looked at the Latina in front of them, still not pulling apart from each other's embrace "what?" austin asked_

_"whats going on here?" trish asked_

_"if it wasn't obvious enough…me and austin decided to get back together" ally said putting one hand on his chest and the other around his wais_

_"YASSSSSS! I HAVE IT ALL ON TAPE! OH MAN I CAN ALREADY SEE THE AUSLLY HASHTAG TRENDING!" dez squealed excitedly "im very happy for you two dumbasses who took them 3 years to realize their feelings for each other and in addition it took them months to get together and break up after one day then another few months to get back together…im very happy for you…now if you'll excuse me…I have a fangirl population to kill…CAPTAIN OF THE AUSLLY SHIP! DEZ! AWAYYYYYYYY" he yelled as he ran out of the shop_

_"forget that even happened" trish waved "im happy for you guys-" she was cut off by her phone, she grunted and picked it up "uhh, uhh, uhh, okay fine…" she hung up "I better go now…before I get fired" she said as she started walking towards the exit _

_"since when do you care about getting fired or not?" austin chuckled_

_"well its almost the end of the month, so im thinking…ill get fired after I receive my paycheck" she waved and went out. Leaving the duo alone…._

_~a few months later_

_Austin and ally were at the piano, working on their newest song, since the practice room was under renovation, they had to use the one downstairs. _

_"ALLY! ALLY!" her dad called from the counter "ALYYY!"_

_Ally ran over to him "what is it dad?" she asked_

_"hey honey!" he said innocently "do you mind going to your grandma's house to pick up pixie? Your grandma is going to be away so she needs someone to take care of pixie for her" _

_"ill go pick her up" ausin offered_

_"no no its okay" ally said "pixie doesn't really deal well with new 'friends' it takes a while for her to get used to new people" she laughed "ill just go and you stay here and help dad with the store" _

_"oh okay!" austin clapped "are you sure you don't want me to come?" _

_"no no, I don't want pixie to have a freak out about the 'new friend' thing ill just go by my self…its really close from here so ill just walk" she started walking out_

_"bye" she turned around and waver at austin, blowing him a kiss_

_"bye" he answered, catching the kiss and putting it on his heart space_

_Ally walked down the side walk, she reached her grandma's house and knocked on the door…the house keeper opened the door_

_She told her that her grandma already left so she gave her pixie on a leash and a bag with everything she needed_

_Back at sonic boom the shop was almost half-empty_

_Lester ran over to austin, he was panting heavily "austin!"_

_"what is it mr. dawson?" he replied_

_"I forgot to give ally the money that she had to give to the house keeper…can you please run over there and give it to her? You do know where the house is right?"_

_"yes yes! I do! I can take it!" he smiled and grabbed the envelope from lester's hand_

_He started walking down the side walk to where ally had once took him to her grandma's house, he was still very happy from the amazing day he had, he was whistling._

_The house keeper had told ally about the money, but ally knew that her dad had forgot so she told the house keeper that she'll take pixie back to her dad and bring her the money right after that…_

_They happily started walking back to the mall_

_Pixie was jumping all around, he was happy, ally was happy and the sun was starting to set so it was her favorite time of the day _

_Suddenly a black cat passed in front of them…_

_Pixie started running after it…ally's hands slipped from the leash and pixie was running after the cat_

_Ally started chasing the dog that was chasing a cat…it all felt like a tom and jerry episode…_

_The cat turned and ran across the street._

_Pixie followed_

_"PIXIE! PIXIE!" ally called after the dog _

_Pixie sat in the middle of the road, blankly looking around him for the cat that got away._

_"come here you silly goof ball" she laughed as she ran towards the dog and picked him up._

_she sharply turned around when she heard a strange sound_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Austin was almost at the house_

_he turned around the corner…_

_he saw ally_

_What was she doing? Why is she?why is she in the middle of the-? Oh my god!_

_"ALLY WATCH OUT!" was all austin could manage before a speeding car vigorously hit ally and knocked her off her feet, her petite body hit the bumper of the car and she flew back, landing on flat on her back on the hard, concrete road, austin's eyes went wide at the scene he just witnessed, he started running towards her._

_His entire body felt numb, he didn't know what just happened, his mind was racing, his eyes strained to focus, his entire figure shook._

_"ALLY? ALLY! ALLY! ALLY ARE YOU OKAY?" he kneeled in the pool of blood that was forming by her head _

_"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! PLEASE NO!" he cried when he saw her bloody face_

_"ALLY? ALLY PLEASE!? ALLY DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

_The driver of the car quickly got out "oh my god! I didn't see her! She just appeared out of nowhere!" he panicked _

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE!" austin screamed _

_"okay okay!" the driver quickly dove into his pocket and took out his phone_

_"you're going to be okay now ally!" he said rubbing her cheek "you'll be okay" _

_His crying got even worse when he realized that the back of her head was bleeding even more by now, he gently tapped her face with his shirt, cleaning away the blood _

_Her eyes struggled to open_

_"austin?" she managed _

_"ALLY? ALLY ? YOU HEAR ME?" he slightly smiled when he saw her respond_

_"austin…calm down im fine" she whispered, her face scrunched up in pain "im feeling sleepy" she said after a while_

_"NO NO NO NO! NO NO! ALLY NO! STAY AWAKE! STAY AWAKE I SAY!"_

_She closed her eyes and opened them again "I really cant" she said shakily "let me sleep austin" _

_"ALLY DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!" _

_The sounds of sirens were heard, seconds later they pulled up by their side and the medical staff started taking care of ally while the police dealt with the driver_

_They set ally on a gurney, they checked her neck and her injured head and from the sound of it, it didn't sound good_

_They quickly got her into the ambulance, when austin tried getting in they refused to let him.._

_So he took a ride with the police cars._

_They arrived at the hospital and they took her in the ER._

_They told austin to wait outside, his insides were killing him, this burning knot was formed in his stomach and it refused to go unnoticed, _

_A few minutes later a panicked lester entered and started crying once he saw austin's blood-stained clothes _

_The only sound in the room was lester's sobbing, the doctors in ally's room and the slow but steady "beep, beep, beep, beep" sound of ally's heart monitor_

_Austin inhaled deeply when more doctors entered the room, and two nurses came out of ally's room with bloody sheets._

_This all felt painful, yet his brain couldn't process that this was actually happening…he thought he was going to wake up any time, laying in his bed safe and sound, he blinked a few times,_

_Nothing._

_He pinched the skin on his arm_

_Still nothing_

_It was really happening_

_Those thoughts all washed away when the steady sound stopped and was replaced with an ear piercing "beeeeeeeeep" that wouldn't just turn off_

_The doctors inside started panicking and it was clear from their voices._

_Lester broke down to his knee and started sobbing_

_Austin stood there with a straight face….his mind went blank, his body went numb, and got down on both knees just staring blankly at nowhere in particular. Tears running down his face_

_"ONE, TWO THREE, CLEAR!" a voice shouted followed by a loud "ZAP!" sound_

_"AGAIN! CHARGING 300 ONE, TWO THREE, CLEAR!" the ZAP sound came again followed by a loud thud_

_"this is not happening" austin whispered "this is NOT HAPPENING" his voice got higer "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! OH GOD THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" austin screamed as he busted down the door to see ally helplessly laying down on the bed while she was hooked up to wires and monitors all around her_

_The doctor got close to her again "ONE TWO THREE, CLEAR!" he zapped her again_

_Austin's eyes welled with tears…she was gone…_

~reality

Austin was crying full force now, tears streaming down his face, while his voice shook

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go _

Austin took the mic off the stand

_~flashback continues _

_Then as if god wanted to prove him wrong, the monitor started beating the steady rhythm again…his head shot up_

_The doctors cheered_

_He didn't care but he pushed them all out of the way and he held her wired hand_

_"you are such a strong warrior ally dawson" he said through tears, kissing her hands_

_Ally's eyes struggled to open_

_"ALLY DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU SEE ME?ALLY?" austin cried_

_Her lashes fluttered a bit_

_"austin…you're here"_

_"yes baby im here, don't worry" austin smiled_

_"you're doing a good job making us look like the puke worthy couple" she smiled weakly_

_He chuckled_

_~reality_

Austin gripped the mic stand with one hand.

And with the other he firmly gripped the mic..

He sang through the tears

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_ _  
I wanna save that light_ _  
_

_~flashback continues_

_"ally I know you can do this! You're gonna be okay. You'll get out if here in no time!"_

_"austin I don't think" she struggled_

_"no no don't you say that" he cried "you'll be okay."_

_Ally didn't respond_

_"ally?!okay?"_

_Ally took a sharp breath and gripped his hands tighter, no matter how hard the doctors tried to move austin away he wouldn't budge, she inhaled again_

_"okay ally?"_

reality

Austin broke down to his knees, with one hand he was still gripping the stand

He looked up to the sky/roof and sang with every last bit of force he had left

_I can't escape this now_

_"__**okay?" he asked**_

_**"okay." Was all she managed before the ear piercing sound came back **_

_Unless you show me how_

Fireworks from all around the stage exploded, as austin kept singing in the loudest voice he could, his voice was still powerful even though he had been crying the entire time

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_~flashback_

_Her hands dropped from his,_

_as the doctors pushed him away by force, he fell to the ground, a sudden weakness washing over him_

_His eyes closed_

_The rest of his memory went blank_

_~reality_

The music faded, austin stopped singing…and the lights went off…it was pitch black

A minute later when the band left the stage the lights flickered back on to reveal austin standing in the middle again

He raised both his hands and bowed

The crowd went wild, that was an amazing performance and there wasn't a single person in the audience sitting down. Every single person in the crowd were screaming from the top of their lungs.

After a while of just waving for the cheering audience austin grabbed the mic and motioned for them to calm down

"thank you guys for all your support" he sniffled "all my fans mean a lot to me, and I love every single one of you" the crowd cheered again

"the song that you just listened to was a tribute to my girlfriend that passed away exactly 4 months ago" ally's picture faded in on the monitor behind him "if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be here, i really couldn't have done this without her, and-"

He stopped and took a deep breath "and I will not be doing it without her"

The crowd fell silent

"this was my last ever concert" he announced

unidentified sounds came from the audience

"here with you for the last time"

Everyone gasped

Loud screaming and sobbing sounds escaped the crowd

"im austin moon and this song was written by my partner ally dawson"

The lights on the stage turned off and the same footsteps that were heard at the beginning were heard again…but this time instead of silence there were loud cries and sobs escaping the audience.

Austin walked down the stairs of the stage, he stopped once he reached the last one and sat down.

He put his head in his hands and sighed…

Closing his eyes and letting the tears fall down his burning cheeks

His head got heavier, he felt like he was falling asleep

_The front pages are your pictures,  
They make you look so small,  
How could someone not miss you at all?_

His head shot up, where did that come from? Where was that song coming from?

Why did ally's favorite song just randomly start playing?

He was defiantly going crazy

He shook his head but the song kept playing

_I never would mistreat ya_,_  
Oh I'm not a criminal,  
I speak a different language but I still hear your call._

His head got hevier

He looked around him searching for the source of the music

"wait? Where am i?" austin wondered as he looked around the now empty room

_Diana,  
Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me,  
But I can feel you crying,  
Diana,  
Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,  
I don't think you even realize baby you'd be saving mine._

"make it stop, make it stop!" he cried, covering his ears, the song was too loud, his ears were burning

He felt his body shaking, the next thing he knew he was laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling, the music kept on playing but now it was softer

_It's only been four months but,  
You've fallen down so far,  
How could someone mislead you at all?_

The colors faded and he felt his limps tingling

He was now in a dark place,

_I wanna reach out for you,  
I wanna break these walls,  
I speak a different language but I still hear you call. _

He frantically opened his eyes to see tall trees surrounding him

He blinked a few times

He felt his ears burning, he reached for his ears and felt his headphones in his ear

_Diana,  
Let me be the one to light a fire inside those eyes,  
You've been lonely, you don't even know me,  
But I can feel you crying,  
Diana,  
Let me be the one to lift your heart up and save your life,  
I don't think you even realize baby you'll be saving mine._

he quickly pulled them off and rubbed his burning ears

his mind processed that he was laying in grass…

but where was he?

He felt something move beside him

He looked to his side to see…

"ALLY?" he yelled, causing the girl next to him to flinch

"AUSTIN! WHAT?" she quickly sat up

"OH MY GOD ALLY ITS ACTUALLY YOU!" he pulled her in and hugged her with all his power, tears streaming down his face

She awkwardly hugged back

"ALLY I CANT BELIEVE THIS" he let out a breathy laugh, then pulled her face towards his and crashed his lips forcefully on hers

He slightly pulled away to take a breath then gently pecked her lips "I love you _*peck* _I love you_ *peck* _I love you _*peck* _" he whispered

He pulled away after a while, his mind fully awake, and had processed that fact that this was actually reality _._

"what happened austin" she laughed softly, recovering from his attack on her lips

"I dreamed that you were dead and I was singing at my last ever concert" he answered in a shaky voice

"oh austin" she laughed "we shouldn't have drank that many red bulls, I told you it will effect you"

He inhaled deeply "it was all a dream" he breathed out "it was all a dream!" he repeated "I am never listening to demons again!"

"by imagine dragons?" she chuckled "why? That's your favorite song!"

"long story short I hate it now, end of story" he chuckled

She picked up his ipod and looked at it, it was still playing 'diana'

She looked at him and smiled "demons was playing before this…was it in your dream?" she asked "it is a pretty sad song"

"yeah" he sighed "a whole damn dream about that song"

"well, I'll just delete it then" she swiped her fingers across the screen and tapped delete, then picked up the headphones and plugged one in austin's ear, and the other in her own ear

She laid him down, and she did the same, they were facing each other.

She gently wiped his wet cheeks and smiled

"feel better?" she asked

Austin smiled, and then nodded

Then he realized a song was playing.

_Here comes that movie scene_

_One you hate_

_So cliché_

_That moment when we kiss_

_By the lake_

_Pouring rain_

_I aint' no superman_

_But I can change your world_

_Oooooh_

_Here comes forever girl_

"here comes forever" he repeated

Ally smiled

**Okay! That was one weird ending! But don't you dare judge me! I came back tired as hell from a road trip, but I decided to finish this**

**So its kind of **

**Cheesy, weird, sort of sad, and impossible**

**so some of the things don't make sense at all**

**Like how ally's heart stops for a few seconds, but she magically starts talking after being brought back to life**

**Yeah…**

**Sooooo**

**This is awkward I really don't know what else to say…**

**So…**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Oh! And follow me on twitter! _laraR5_**


End file.
